Por no decir te amo
by isabelita emoxxa
Summary: Una triste historia de como puedes perder al amor de tu vida, Por no decir te amo eso aprende Arnold en la boda de Helga y Brainy.


-Hola queridos lectores aquí me encuentro con una nueva historia de Hey Arnold, regalo de cumpleaños de mi para ustedes ya que el día 12 de Marzo fue mi Happy Birthday, y bueno espero que disfruten esta historia ya que...no tengo ni idea de donde salió-(¿Como que de donde salió?, salió de tu locura y falta de sanidad mental)-isabelita fulmina a mora con la mirada-ni en mi momento de depresión eres capaz de dejarme en paz ¬¬*- (n_n no ni en tu depresión para que crees que soy tu conciencia)-U_U pues ya que, regresando a la historia por fa no me odien, ni siquiera sé cómo surgió solo recuerdo que esa tarde estaba triste y para desahogarme comencé a escribir lo primero que me vino a la mente, pues sin más preámbulos disfruten la historia mora plis disclaimer-(Disclaimer los personajes de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y solo los usamos para traerles esta locura así que...no nos demanden )-lo que dijo mora ahora si nos leemos a bajo. (La canción de esta locura de historia no nos pertenece, se llama "Don´t speak" de Gwen Harrison, ahora si disfruten este Sonfic, one- short o lo que sea que escribió mi loca favorita)

**Nota: **La letra de la canción se encuentra resaltada en negritas, los pensamientos y diálogos en cursiva y las narraciones y acciones en letra normal, ahora si disfruten la historia.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_ #_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

**Por no decir te amo **

**Por: Isabelita emoxxa**

Era la mañana de un sábado cualquiera, un día soleado perfecto para cualquier persona menos para él joven de 25 años que caminaba rumbo al lugar donde lo más importante de su vida se iría de su lado, ya que ese día perdería para siempre a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, a la mujer por la cual daría su vida entera, la chica de sus sueños la que...en pocos minutos seria la esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos.

_-¿Como deje que ocurriera esto? yo... la amo, debí decírselo cuando tuve la oportunidad, de haberlo hecho él que estaría a punto de entrar en esta iglesia seria yo-_Pensaba con amargura el rubio mientras se encontraba parado frente a la iglesia en donde en menos de una hora perdería a la chica que amaba.

-_¿Arnold?-_Escucho el rubio su nombre de boca de alguien tan conocida y a quien él apreciaba inmensamente.

-_¡Phoebe! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?... la boda todavía no empieza- _Contesto el rubio a su querida amiga.

-_Como la dama de honor principal, quise venir a ver que todo saliera bien-_Respondió la oriental, mirando con mucho pesar a su amigo.

-_Ya veo...y... ¿cómo esta ella?-_La pregunta de Arnold salió cargada de tristeza ya que su corazón se encogía ante el sentimiento de perdida.

-_Ella está bien... muy feliz o eso fue lo que me dijo Rhonda antes de que llegara-_La respuesta de la joven provoco una sonrisa forzada en su acompañante.

-_Phoebe ¿tú crees que ya es...tarde?-_La pregunta del rubio sonaba desesperada cosa que provoco en la pelinegra un sonrisa triste.

-_No lo sé Arni...pero aun estas a tiempo de felicitarla... ya que el paso que va a dar es muy importante...estoy segura de que se sentirá inmensamente feliz de que estés ahí apoyándola-_Dijo Phoebe señalando una de las bancas de la iglesia que aun estaba siendo decorada con hermosas rosas de color blanco y rosa.

-_No puedo... yo la amo...verla perdida para siempre es algo que no puedo hacer-_Contesto el rubio bajando la mirada para evitar que su amiga notara como sus ojos se empezaban a empañar por el llanto.

-_Y entonces ¿por qué no se lo dijiste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?-_Reprocho con ira Phoebe apretando muy fuertemente el bolso que llevaba en las manos.

-_Por...por...porque soy todo un cobarde-_La respuesta de Arnold dejo a Phoebe sorprendida pues ella jamás habría imaginado tal cosa.

-_Pues díselo ahora...ella te entenderá y te perdonara de eso si estoy segura...ella te quiere mucho, eres uno de sus mejores amigos-_Con esta respuesta Phoebe dio media vuelta dejando solo y sorprendido al rubio quien sin pensarlo ni un segundo corrió a la casa de la mujer de su vida.

Al estar frente a la fachada de dicho lugar el rubio se quedo inmóvil mirando hacia una de las ventanas del lugar donde pudo observar al flamante novio platicando muy seriamente con el gran Bob Pataki, de pronto el valor del rubio desapareció por completo, ya que quien estaba ahí lleno de felicidad era uno de sus mejores amigos, alguien que con el tiempo se había ganado su respeto y cariño.

-_No puedo hacer esto no puedo traicionarlo...Brainy me gano limpiamente el corazón de Helga y yo no puedo traicionarlo de esta manera... no después de todo lo que él hizo por ella cuando yo le rompí el corazón-_Pensó Arnoldmientras miraba como su amigo sonreía de ese modo tan radiante y recordó aquella platica en la que el chico de extraña respiración se había ganado su admiración.

**Flash Back**

Ahí sentado frente a él se encontraba su rival aquel joven callado e "inofensivo" que le había robado el amor de SUHelga, ese chico solitario que siempre era víctima de los arranques de furia de la rubia, Brainy quien se aprovecho de su estancia en San Lorenzo para enamorarla, ese quien sin ningún descaro se estaba presentado como el novio oficial de Helga, a pesar de ser quien mejor conocía la historia que había entre ellos.

-_¿Qué te pasa cabeza de balón? El gato te comió la lengua ¿O qué?-_Pregunto Helga desconcertada ante el silencio de Arnold.

-_No es solo que no tengo nada de qué hablar-_Escupió con rabia el rubio al ver como SU Helga no soltaba de la mano a ese aprovechado.

-_Si tú lo dices... en fin los dejare un segundo solos, no me tardo-_Con estas palabras la rubia soltó la mano de su querido Brainy para dirigirse al tocador.

El café en donde se encontraban estaba casi vacío, Brainy miraba por la ventana con algo de tristeza mientras Arnold sentía como su corazón se comprimía al recordar que quien estaba frente a él era el amado novio de la joven a quien amaba, los pensamientos nada agradables de Arnold fueron interrumpidos por el chico de lentes.

-_Sé lo que sientes Shortman, yo pase por esto hace muchos años-_Arnold miro desconcertado a Brainy quien miraba de manera melancólica el hermoso cielo.-_Lamento que nuestro amor por ella nos enfrente ya que...aunque no debería...admito que me agradas Arnold-_

El rubio se quedo desconcertado por unos segundos y después pregunto -_¿Por qué me dices esto?-_

-_Es fácil porque Helga es mi novia y yo haría cualquier cosa por ella...y sé que para Helga eres muy importante...así que la verdad no quiero vivir en guerra contigo ya que ambos buscamos la misma cosa-_Contesto con seriedad el chico de los lentes.

-_¡Ah! sí y ¿Cuál es esa cosa que ambos queremos?-_Expreso el rubio poniéndose a la defensiva.

-_Queremos que Helga sea feliz, y por mi parte yo hare lo que sea necesario para hacerla feliz-_La respuesta que el chico dio dejo sin palabras a Arnold.-_Yo conozco la historia que ustedes tuvieron Arnold... así que solo dile que la amas...y si te elige a ti como buen perdedor me hare a un lado-_

-_Yo no tengo nada que decirle...ella te quiere...además lo que hubo entre nosotros ya es cosa del pasado-_Las palabras de Arnold eran mentira y antes de que dijera algo más Helga regreso regalándole a aquel intruso una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad.

**Fin Flash Back**

Con la cabeza gacha el rubio estaba a punto de irse cuando vio salir por la puerta a su rival-amigo Brainy, quien al verlo se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-_¿Arnold? ¿Pensé que no irías a la boda?-_Arnold le sonrió a su amigo y contesto.

-_No pensaba hacerlo pero...aquí estoy-_El chico de lentes noto la tristeza del rubio y dijo.

-_Helga está adentro escuchando música, mientras Rhonda y las demás terminan de arreglarla, no he podido hablar con ella en persona como yo hubiera querido, ya que Lila no me dejo entrar porque según le dijo Phoebe, ver a la novia antes de la boda es de mala suerte...Ya las conoces son muy supersticiosas-_Decía Brainy irradiando felicidad pero la mente de Arnold se encontraba concentrada en Helga, el chico ex asmático noto esto y dijo con mucho pesar. -_Aun estas a tiempo de decírselo-_

_-No te haría algo tan bajo, tu ganaste y yo solo me vengo a despedir-_Las palabras de Arnold eran mentira y esta no era la primera vez.

_-Escucha Arnold yo no te guardare rencor si vas y le dices a Helga que la amas solo si me prometes que la harás inmensamente feliz, promételo Shortman-_Ante estas palabras el chico sentía un dolor inmenso, más grande que el que le provocaban antes los golpes de Helga.

_-Lo hare y te prometo que si me elige la hare inmensamente feliz...pero si te elige a ti seré un buen perdedor-_Al decir esto Arnold extendió su mano hacia él chico de lentes.

_-Si ella no llega a la iglesia... por lo menos sabré que será feliz-_Dicho esto Brainy estrecho la mano del rubio para sellar ese pacto y sin decir más Arnold toco la puerta de la casa mientras el futuro novio caminaba hacia su casa para terminar de vestirse con la esperanza de que la rubia que tanto amaba llegara a la iglesia.

Arnold volvió a tocar la puerta de la casa, con el corazón muy agitado, cuando esta se abrió Olga Pataki solo pregunto sorprendida-_¿Arnold?-_

En la habitación de la joven todo era alegría y nerviosismo el cual trataba de ser roto por la música que salía de la computadora, la novia sin embargo sentía un nudo en el estomago mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro ante la mirada divertida de su amigas.

-_Tranquila Pataki o le harás un hoyo al piso-_Dijo Rhonda con una sonrisa tratando de distraer a la rubia.

-_Claro búrlate, tú no eres la que en menos de media hora se va a casar-_Contesto Helga sintiendo como en su estomago volaban un millón de mariposas, pero su nerviosismo se termino al ver a su hermana parada en la puerta de su recamara.-_ ¿Qué paso Olga? Mi papá cancelo la boda-_Pregunto la rubia con una cara de completo terror al ver la extraña expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su hermana.

-_No, mi papá si aprobó la boda lo que pasa es... que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo...en privado-_Al escuchar a Olga las jóvenes se levantaron de su lugar y comenzaron a salir.

-_Claro dile a esa persona que pase-_Contesto Helga muy alegre por la aprobación del gran Bob, todo estaba saliendo como ella esperaba este era el momento más feliz de su vida, nada ni nadie podría arruinarlo y con una sonrisa en los labios se acerco a la ventana del cuarto dejándose llevar por la canción que empezaba a sonar.

**You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always  
I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know**

-_¡Hola Helga!-_Fue lo que la rubia escucho a sus espaldas, una extraña sensación de alegría y tristeza se apodero de ella, cosa que no entendía si esa voz era la de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-_¡Hola cabeza de balón!-_Escucho Arnold, en ese momento Helga se giro hacia él dejándolo atónito, se veía perfectamente hermosa en ese bonito vestido de novia, ese vestido de color Blanco tan sencillo pero precioso como quien lo portaba, la falda era lisa con una caída que resaltaba la altura de la chica y con una pequeña pero llamativa cola, la parte de arriba era un hermoso corsé con un escote en forma de corazón adornado con pequeñas flores bordadas en color rosa sin mangas cosa que le sorprendía ya que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había visto a esa hermosa mujer frente a él, ella nunca había sido femenina...pero en ese momento se veía más linda que cualquier chica que hubiera conocido.

-_Helga yo...vine para decirte algo muy importante algo que debí decirte el mismo día en que regrese de San Lorenzo yo...yo-_Las palabras dejaron de salir de sus labios al escuchar la melodía que salía del aparato.

-_No te entiendo Arnoldo ¿qué te ocurre?-_Pregunto la rubia con nerviosismo ya que comenzaba a sospechar lo que estaba por decir su amigo.

-_Helga yo te...yo te amo, por favor no te cases todavía estamos a tiempo de ser felices-_Helga quedo en shock ante esta confesión de Arnold y por fin todo lo que se había callado, todo lo que había reprimido por años salió a la luz.

-_Me amas... tú me amas, pero claro que no Arnoldo tu ni siquiera sabes que es el amor- _Dijo la rubia tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-_Pero Helga...-_Arnold intentaba que la rubia dejara de hablar, ya que esas palabras le estaban doliendo demasiado.

-_NO Arnoldo no digas nada, hoy por primera vez seré yo la que hable, como te atreves a hacerme esto sabiendo perfectamente que hoy es el día más importante de mi vida...eres un egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo...hace siete años te largaste a San Lorenzo sin siquiera despedirte de mi sabiendo perfectamente que yo te amaba...que era tu novia y que merecía por lo menos una explicación, que nunca llego...-_Helga se detuvo ya que el nudo en su garganta le impidió seguir hablando y de nuevo lo único que se escucho en la habitación fue la voz de Gwen Harrison.

**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
so please stop explaining  
don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
**

-_Y cuando por fin pude ir a verte para decirte que a pesar de todo te perdonaba y que aun te amaba me encuentro con que tú eras el novio de esa chica la tal Mónica, ¡te hiciste su novio! Sabiendo que yo te esperaba, y ahora que encontré al chico ideal... al que llena mi vida de felicidad tú... solo me dices que siempre si me amas-_Las palabras de la rubia eran duras pero totalmente ciertas él había cometido muchos errores, errores que estaba dispuesto a enmendar.

-_Helga se que te herí, pero te juro que si me das la oportunidad nunca te volveré a lastimar-_Las palabras de Arnold le recordaron a Helga el motivo por el cual ella perdono todos sus errores, los recuerdos que ambos compartían...esos alegres recuerdos que ahora para ella solo significaban amistad, agradecimiento y sobre todo un cariño fraternal.

**Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry**

-_No lo entiendes Arnold yo ya no te amo... hubo un tiempo en el que te ame como a nadie en el mundo... y ese tiempo ya quedo atrás, Arni yo...amo con todas mis fuerzas a Brainy, por eso hoy me casare con él-_La certeza en la voz de Helga al decir estas palabras rompieron el corazón del cabeza de balón, pero la entendía Brainy era una buena persona.

-_Yo jamás quise herirte siempre has sido para mí una persona muy importante, eres el amor de mi vida-_Dijo Arnold bajando la cabeza para evitar que Helga lo viera llorar.

-_Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, tú nunca lastimarías a nadie a propósito...pero mi corazón ya no te pertenece, le pertenece al hombre con el que me voy a casar hoy-_Las palabras de Helga provocaron una punzada de dolor en el corazón del cabeza de balón.

**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

It's all ending  
I got to stop pretending who we are

You and me  
I can see us dying ... are we?

**-**_Lo siento mucho Arnold pero tengo que ser honesta contigo, en el momento que te fuiste Brainy cuido de mí, me ayudo a volver a ser feliz y logro que lo amara como una tonta, sabes que yo nunca me muestro tal y como soy por miedo a que me lastimen pero... con él soy yo misma todo el tiempo sin miedo, ni dudas, Arni yo siempre te voy a querer ya que fuiste la primera persona, que fue amable conmigo...lamento tanto no haber podido demostrarte mi amor como cualquier chica normal...pero sabes que yo no soy como Lila, o como Olga o mi prima Hilda, yo soy quien soy ruda, grosera, alocada y mandona, él me conoce y me ama por quien soy, tú solo estas enamorado de las cosas buenas que hice por ti, eres un gran chico Arnoldo...y estoy segura de que encontraras a la chica de tus sueños...pero esa no soy yo-_Lo dicho por Helga logro que Arnold sonriera de nuevo con sinceridad, el verla tan segura y feliz era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz el también.

**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't speak  
Don't speak  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good  
I know you're good  
I know your real good**

Hush, hush, darling

**-**_Entiendo Helga pero por favor nunca olvides que eres el amor de mi vida-_Ese era el final él lo sabía perfectamente ella amaba a otro.-_Lamento haber sido un cobarde y no haberte dicho esto cuando tuve la oportunidad-_Y sin decir nada más Arnold salió de la recamara de la rubia rumbo a la pensión para ponerse su esmoquin, ya que tenía que apoyar a sus dos amigos en el día más importante de sus vidas.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, los invitados ya estaban llegando, la emoción, los nervios y la felicidad estaban en el aire todo era perfecto, en el altar el novio esperaba ansioso sintiendo como los segundos se convertían en horas, sabía que esa boda tal vez no se llevaría a cabo cosa que provocaba una enorme punzada de dolor en su pecho.

_-Helga te amo y siempre lo hare-_Pensaba el joven tristemente pues faltaban solo cinco minutos para la boda y su prometida aún no aparecía.

La limosina con la novia y las damas de honor se estaba estacionando frente a la iglesia, Phoebe al ver llegar a las jóvenes se acerco al vehículo muy feliz por ver lo radiante que se veía su mejor amiga en el mundo, las tres damas de honor ya estaban listas y solo esperaban que Helga estuviera lista.

-_¿Ya estas lista Pataki?-_Pregunto Rhonda a la novia que parecía una gelatina, ya que temblaba de pies a cabeza por la emoción.

-_Claro que si princesa avísale a los demás que ya estoy aquí-_Rhonda sonrió mientras se retiraba a cumplir el encargo de Helga cuando a lo lejos Phoebe y Lila notaron a cierto amigo rubio que se acercaba lentamente.

-_Helga, Arni si vino a la boda-_Dijo Lila muy emocionada de ver que todos estarían ahí apoyando a los primeros de la pandilla en casarse.

-_Justo a tiempo cabeza de balón-_Expreso la rubia con una mueca de indiferencia fingida, ya que le daba gusto ver al rubio en su día especial.

-_Claro que vine a ver a la gran escritora Helga G. Pataki, en su día más importante-_Contesto el rubio de manera alegre.

-_Ya está todo listo Pataki, nosotras entramos primero-_Dijo Rhonda apresurando a sus amigas para dejar a solas a los rubios.

-_Antes de entrar... Arnold hay algo que quiero darte espero que te guste-_Y dicho esto Helga le entrego a Arnold el relicario de oro en forma de corazón donde aún seguía la misma foto de él cuando era niño.

-_Pero Helga es tuyo, no debiste...yo no entiendo porque me lo estas reglando-_Dijo Arni confundido al ver de nuevo aquel viejo relicario recordando con alegría el día en que lo vio por primera vez hace tantos años.

-_¿Que no entiendes Arnoldo? es muy sencillo, esto es para que nunca olvides que siempre serás mi primer amor, ya que el amor de mi vida está adentro de esa iglesia esperándome-_La rubia sonrió y después tomo esa actitud grosera que antes solía tener con Arnold y le dijo_- Apártate cabeza de balón-_Con esto Helga dio un leve empujón a su amigo como cuando eran niños y entro en la iglesia en donde se encontraba el chico al que amaba.

Arnold se alejo de la iglesia con una sonrisa triste, apretando fuertemente contra su pecho el viejo relicario, a pesar de saber que ella era feliz, el rubio seguía reprochándose mentalmente lo ocurrido, caminaba melancólicamente de regreso a la pensión de sus abuelos, pensando en todo lo que acababa de perder, **Por no decir te amo.**

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_ #_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Pues la mera neta no se que sea esta historia, solo sé que la estaba escribiendo mientras escuchaba la canción de "Don´t speak" espero les guste y si no, no sean tan malos que escribí esta historia el día de mi cumple y la verdad ando medio sensible, espero disfruten esta locura mía y no olviden si les gusta Hey Arnold, Sakura card captor, Helllsing o Kick Buttowski medio doble de riesgo, den clic en mi link-(eso suena gracioso den clic en mi link)-U_U ignoren a mora y mejor lean más de mis locuras nos leemos pronto-(lo digo en serio intenta decirlo cinco veces seguidas, den clic en mi link, den clic en mi link, den clic en mi link, den clic en mi link, den clic en mi link)-¬_¬* ignórenla, mejor lean más de nuestras historias.

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR **

**BESOS DESDE MEXICO D.F. LOS ADORA **

**ISABELITA EMOXXA**


End file.
